Another Day as a DarkAngel-Logan and Max shippy
by Eba
Summary: Another Day in Max's live-After the "heat" episode-It's really good-I hope so please read it's funny and please review


This is my first Fan Fic. So please be kind.   
Disclaimer-my brother is driving me insane and so I'm not in my right frame of mind!!!!!!!  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Another bad day (and not just for her hair)  
  
I had been yet another crappy ass day at work for Max. Normal was acting like a total jerk. All he could say was "Go deliver this you slack jawed idiots" and stuff like "get moving you idle lumps of sugar!" She hadn't even been able to be consoled by her Boo Original Cindy. Since Logan was out on another one of his peaceful missions to save the world and didn't need her she decided to go ride her "baby" around the city. Maybe 200 cc's of raw power could calm her down.   
  
She had been speeding for hours on her motorcycle only stopping for the sector police and using her Jamponey pass to get her through faster. The wind blowing her hair so that it streamed behind her against her back and her shades keeping the air out of her eyes. This was freedom the ability to rise above it al all to just be free and to fly through the city. NO Manticore and no rules, even the speed limits didn't matter since the police would get their asses kicked for annoying her now. The sun was setting; it's beautiful flaming self-creeping below the horizon to go wake up another tortured soul somewhere else. The darkness beginning it's wonderful reign once again, stars just barely penetrating the darkness like small little droplets of hope, deceiving all. Then as if from no where, the moon rises and illuminates all, yet still allowing for the darkness for a DARK ANGEL.   
  
Logan had been gone for an entire week at his mission to settle a dispute between two small villages over a murder that had taken place a year back. The villages were at war and there were over ten minor casualties and five deaths so far, and those were only the confirmed ones, some people were still missing in the woods. He finally got through to them on a common ground and got them to agree to stop the pointless fighting and apprehended the original murderer of the murder that started it all. By the time Logan did finally come back Bling had had a nice vacation and Max had turned back into her bitchiest self-possible. Even PMS couldn't possibly make it worse.   
Max had missed Logan but would never admit it for the life of her. She also resented him for still being able to think of others when he was and in a wheel chair and how she was so self absorbed about her depressing past. As usual though, Logan had another mission for her to get her mind off the awful world with. She just had to go break into a drug dealers highly guarded lair, rescue a few innocent hostages, valuable paintings and get the dealers arrested for about 50 drug related murders.   
  
-"Hey boo, what's up? You don't sound too good, and you been missin' a lot a work lately. Normal is on the warpath and if you weren't the only bitch crazy enough to take the nasty neighborhoods you'd be out of a job. Besides he couldn't fire you, you drive him nuts boo, I think he's in love."  
  
-"Normal? You have got to be kidding me. I know I set him off when I was in heat, but then again every guy within a 10 foot perimeter of me then know what this bitch wanted."   
  
-"Yeah especially that delivery guy…."  
  
-"Hey you promised me you wouldn't tease me about that, I mean I can't really control myself. I mean I couldn't resist Normal. When that happens you know we have a problem."   
  
-"Yeah boo, so what does Logan have for you to do today? Another mission to save the world and all that blah blah, woof woof…"  
  
-"Yeah somethin' like that. Hey are you going to the club tonight?"  
  
-"Yeah, I'll meet you there with Herbal and Sketch."  
  
Max then gathers all her criminal tools such as her kit to break in doors and a rope and harness to enter the warehouse from the skylight. If everything went right she'd be done with this in time to catch a kiss from Logan and see Sketchy make a fool of himself at the club.   
The warehouse was the usual haunt, abandoned, in a remote area and even had it's own small little airstrip, perfect for drug dealing. Logan was going to provide the transportation so she had to still get to his house, leather jacket, motorcycle, attitude and all. But first she was going to take a nice shower even though she only had half an hour to take it in she could still relax and unwind in it. She would need it to not tense up later.   
The water rained down on her plastering her hair back droplets spraying everywhere. It was bliss and once again she got the sensation of freedom. Like nothing could touch her or hurt her ever again and like nothing bad had ever happened, like it was all a bad dream she was waking up from. Like a nightmare that the water could just wash away, but her past was the kind of dirt that would never scrub away clean, it would always leave a spot.   
  
-"Hey Max, you there? I hope you don't mind I let myself in but Original Cindy wasn't here and you did give me the key…Hey where are you?"  
  
Shit Logan was here already…How come he always had to be so punctual? "One sec Logan I must have gotten carried away while taking a shower and I've been in here longer than the usual few minutes." How could I let this happen to me? I mean I knew I had a job to do today, why did I let myself relax so much in the shower? Oh well, I guess I just gotta make the best of it. "Logan would you mind throwing me my clothes off the bed…Thanks!"  
  
-"Sorry about this but every now and then I have to act feminine and take a nice long shower…."  
  
-"You know I had thought that would have been impossible, but once again you have not failed to amaze."  
  
-"So are you saying I can't act girlish enough for you," Max said in a teasing and playfully hurt tone to make Logan sweat.  
  
-"No, it's just…"  
  
-"I know Logan, I was just teasing you. Loosen up, relax today were just going to bust the bad guys and afterwards maybe you can stop by the club and learn the ways of the party animal, young grasshopper."  
  
-"Okay, I'll go if you do this for me. By the way I got an e-mail from Zack for you today. I kept it for you, I hope you don't mind I opened it, but it enclosed in an ad for the nicest vacation spot I thought you might enjoy. He says hi and wishes you a happy birthday tomorrow since today was his last chance to get on a computer for a couple of days. You know you never told me that your birthday was tomorrow."  
  
-"Yeah well I didn't want you to throw me a party or anything like I know you'll have for me tomorrow. I mean my birthday wasn't and never has ever been a fun day for me, no let's get this bitch over with."   
  
Max then walks past Logan out the door and meets him at his car, leaving him to lock up and catch up to her fast stride. It took them surprisingly very little time to reach the warehouse and since Max was so pissed she kicked ass and had everyone saved, arrested and accounted for in no time.   
  
-"Okay Logan, so what now? Anymore underground evil villains you know off that need a good ass kicking?"  
  
-"Not really, I guess you're done for today."   
  
-"Great…"  
  
-"Do you want to go out to the club now? Your friends are waiting and I'd like to learn the ways of the party animal."  
  
-"Okay grasshopper, but you have to dance. Being in a wheelchair you may not have had much practice, so now is the time to learn."  
  
They then go out to the "club" where Original Cindy, Sketchy and Herbal are already waiting for them. "What's up Boo, you did your thing I'm guessing."   
  
-"Yeah, I kicked ass…."  
  
-"Yeah well I could go for an ass of my own."  
  
-"Oh shut up Sketchy. You know we don't have this kind of problem with us women."   
  
-"Yeah well that's why you need us men."  
  
-"Dream on Sketchy, now come on boo, you gotta help me teach Logan to dance."  
  
-"Take it easy on me I did jut get out of my wheel chair last week."  
  
-"Come on I do know how to be nice, see you guys later. By the way Herbal is Normal still having aspirations about anything happening between us."  
  
-"I refuse to speak of the hanous ways of such a man."   
  
-"Yeah he is, and he's asking me for your phone number. I think were going to get an office romance here people."  
  
-"Shut up Sketchy."  
  
Max then drags Logan over to the dance floor while ignoring his protests and inquiries about Normal.   
  
-"Alright already, if I tell you what happened with Normal will you shut up about it and dance. You know I feel like I'm dealing with a 2 year old here."  
  
-"Okay I will get my 2 year old self to dance but tell me what did happen?"  
  
-"You know how I was in heat last week?"  
  
-"Yeah…"  
  
-"Well I kind of forced Normal into a kiss till Original Cindy socked me in the face to get me off him, and since then he thinks I'm interested in him and can't resist him. Ugh!"  
  
-"You know it could have been worse, Cindy could have not been there to stop you and then things would have gone farther…"  
  
-"Just be quiet and dance you idiot."  
  
-"Feisty are we now…."  
  
Max was finally so annoyed at Logan that she kissed him to get him to shut up and they danced and made out all night long.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
The Morning After  
  
-"Good Morning! You know for a girl who never sleeps you sure slept in this morning."  
  
-"Hi…where am I?"  
  
-"Hey Max, you're at my house and in my bed."  
  
Last nights events suddenly flooded Max's mind. The dancing, kissing, drinking and coming back to Logan's. She had definitely drunk too much last night and that left her a bit out of it.   
  
-"You look like crap, you probably have a really bad hang over, huh? I had a small one too, but you drank a whole lot more than me."   
  
Max suddenly sees Logan's alarm clock and realizes what time it is….  
  
-"Oh no! Normal is going to crucify me, I'm over 2 hours late for work!"  
  
-"Take it easy, I already called you in sick and told Normal what color your underwear is and that you wouldn't stop talking about him so I think he'll take it easy on you."   
  
-"YOU WHAT!!!??!!!??!!"  
  
-"Just joking, I told him you had the flu and he told me to keep you home because I told him it was highly contagious and he let you off if you do some extra work on Monday."  
  
Max then finally tries to get out of Logan's bed but can't find any of her clothes anywhere.   
  
-"Hey Logan, do you know what happened to my clothes?"  
  
-"Uh, I think you threw them somewhere around here. Why don't you wear some of mine in the mean time."   
  
After she finally gets dressed in his shirt and her underwear she goes to eat breakfast to find Bling grinning at her from the couch.   
  
-"Hi Max, so you finally decided to get out of bed."   
  
-"Yeah…why are you grinning at me?"  
  
-"Oh, it's just that I just got of the phone with your room mate and we are both so happy you guys are finally going out. By the way I hope you don't mid everyone in the gang knowing you got some action last night because Sketchy listened in on the call and spread the news."  
  
-"Great, now what does a girl have to do to get some food around here?"  
  
-"Cool your jets I made you an omelet. You do like omelets right?"  
  
-"Yeah that'll be great," said Max dreamily to Logan.   
  
-"Hey Bling do you want to take the day off?"  
  
-"Sure I'll see you two tomorrow," said Bling grinning at the two lovebirds.   
  
As soon as he left they both sat down and shared an omelet which soon led to kissing, when suddenly they heard a knock on the door.   
  
-"Jamponey! Anyone home?"  
  
-"Cindy, is that you?"  
  
-"Yeah you better believe it. I only had to fight off everyone for this package. Sketchy had his heart on bringing it over, but I had to see it for myself to believe it. You two finally admitted you love each other."  
  
-"Yeah, me and Logan do, but if we don't get some privacy soon I'll go all Manticore on you all."  
  
-"Okay, okay! But Normal says that you need to come in to work today because he found out about you and Logan and that you don't dig him."  
  
-"Ahh mannnnnn!"  
  
-"Better believe it boo. I've never seen him this mad at anyone before, I think he's really crushed."  
  
-"Yeah and that means a giant pay cut in my very near future. Logan don't go anywhere I'll be right back."  
  
Max then winked at Logan signed for his package and dragged Original Cindy out the door. Once out the door Max climbed on her motorcycle which had been a thrill with Logan last night and left her boo in the dust promising to see her later. The ride to Jamponey was short and when she got there she was still flushed from her kissing with Logan that had been so rudely interrupted.   
  
-"Well look who finally decided to show up. Hey everybody look it's Max the biggest player in the place!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Max there were a few sympathetic faces in the crowd, but Normal looked so hurt she knew today was going to be one of those days."  
  
-"Get back to work you useless slobs! Max I need to see you in my office for a second, NOW!"  
  
Normal then turned around to hand out a few more packages.   
  
-"Man Max that's what you get when you mess with our feelings."  
  
-"What feelings. You don't have any. This is usually your job and I didn't mean to, it's not my fault if Normal emotionally immature, and don't even dare talk to me about last night Sketchy!"  
  
-"Oh come on just tell me, was he good in bed? I mean he's got to be rusty from being in a wheel chair for so long… … SO?  
  
-"Forget about it Sketchy. Besides I have to go suffer the wrath of Normal now. Don't you think that's enough?"  
  
-"I'll see you later if you live. Bye Max."  
  
Max then trudged to Normal's office. "What could she tell him to explain that she doesn't like him and that she was just in heat. Maybe she could just…"  
  
-"Well hello Max. Is there anything you'd like to tell me to explain your gross tardiness this morning or where you too busy shocking it up to notice?"  
  
-"Normal, please forgive me but I knew I couldn't have you so I took it out on Logan. I'm sorry about the other day it's just I found you too unresistable."  
  
-"You never acted this way before. Why now?"  
  
-"I think it might be that new after shave you've been using," Max guessed.  
  
-"You noticed?"  
  
-"Yeah, why wouldn't I? No one else noticed? I find it completely iresitable…"  
  
-"I'm sorry Max, I'll try to stop wearing this brand. I think I'll switch back to the original."  
  
-"Thanks. Now I really need to go before I do anything I'll regret…"  
  
-"Yeah, uh… Why don't you just take the rest of the day off and work later on Monday?"  
  
-"Thank you so much Normal I'll see you then."  
  
Max then walked out of his office slowly but once outside it bounded for the door. She could barely wait to get back to Logan's house.   
  
"Maybe these days could look up for an old Dark Angel like myself."  
  
I hope you've enjoyed my little Fic….PLEASE REVIEW ME-and be kind-EBA J J J 


End file.
